Dance of the Macabre
by Silver Meta Dragon
Summary: A first person prison drama. It follows Fox McCloud after he is put into Shark Tank, a maximum security prison. Based on Shawshank Redemption and Escape from Alcatraz. It is finished, I said as I hit the last keystroke
1. Chapter 1

Dance of the Macabre

Chapter 1

"Get out of this house now! You don't live here anymore so get out of this damn house!" I heard my father scream at me. I must not have run fast enough for he hauled me over his shoulder and he threw me bodily out of the door. I landed hard on the rough gravel and he screamed at me once more. "Now get out of my life you sniveling kit!"

The neighborhood that I lived in looked down on me and I rose to my feet. I turned to my neighbors and they quickly shut their blinds; I knew that they had heard my fight with my father.

My father, the once great James McCloud had disowned me but I did not cry as the moon of Corneria looked down upon me. I only had the clothes on my back and my wallet with had about twenty credits in it. I was only thirteen at the time; my mother had been killed two years earlier and now my own father had given up on me.

There was nothing I could do; I set out walking.

Fifteen years later…

"Bring forth the accused." The judge said as I slowly walked into the court room.

Let me elaborate on what you missed. After being thrown from my home, I got worked my ass off until I was twenty and I bought a mercenary ship. I traveled all over Lylat doing odd merc work until I discovered Zoness; it was a mercenary's heaven. Drinking, gambling, beautiful vixens, you name it and it was there. My first time with a vixen had been there but the whore had tried to rob me so I shot her. After I had done it, I felt withdrawal from the killing but I soon pushed aside the feeling and moved on. I learned how to shoot a blaster and I also had some training in heavy weapons; shotguns, rocket launchers, grenades, etc.

I also received my first gunshot wound. The sly falcon cheated in the card game; I protested and he shot me in the chest. It was a miracle I even survived. Anyway, I found him later and fed him a blaster bolt, justice was served.

Anyway to make a long story short, I ended up going on a mission with another three mercs; we robbed a government facility, hijacked a couple vehicles, and killed some animals. I lost two of my friends and the last rat bastard pulled a fast one on me; he tried to leave when the Feds were closing in. I was captured but I put a round in his head just as he almost got away.

"Fox McCloud, do you realize what you have done?" The judge said after he read off my offenses.

"I do."

"Then I have no choice but to send you to Shark Tank." The jury around me nodded their agreement and I cursed myself. Shark Tank was one of the maximum security prisons scattered around Lylat and it broke some of the worst criminals out there. "You are sentenced to a fifteen year prison term without parole, the court is adjourned."

I sat in the transport craft with ten other inmates; they ranged from panthers to tigers to leopards to felines to lizards to vulpines like me. One husky looked over to me and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Hey, aren't you McCloud? Didn't you kill like twenty Cornerians?"

"Don't make it twenty one." I answered and he shut up. I set my head back and my senses were amped up fivefold; many years of sleeping only to wake instantly and kill my assassins had taught me to be alert. The ride into space was completely quiet and by the time we reached Sargrasso, I could sense some of the prisoners were already shaking out of fear.

Sargrasso, much like Zoness although a little nicer, was a rough region and the Shark Tank was held there; the prison was one of the most heavily guarded ones in Lylat as I have said before and I was in for no picnic.

"Ok all you scum; we'll be arriving in ten minutes." The guard said from the cockpit. I opened my eyes and I saw a panther staring at me.

"I'm…going…to…kill…you…" He mouthed to me.

"Not if I kill you first." I said quiet audibly. The guard turned around and he looked at me.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing, we're fine." I answered and he saw me lock eyes with the panther. The guard turned back and the shuttle continued on.

The shuttle landed on the strip and after a few moments the door opened.

"Ok, get your asses out now you scum of Lylat." I jumped out into the warm air and Shark Tank stood before me; the facility had high walls with a force field covering it for added security. We were ushered into the prison and I noticed that there were female inmates that were housed here as well.

It was divvied like this: The prison was divided into two buildings, one for males and one for females; they curved around and seemed to meet in the middle. The prison recreational yard was divided by fields that separated the prisoners by gender. There were six towers, four on either corner of the facility and two in the middle. I noticed that the guards were heavily shielded and they carried double barreled shotguns, they also had personal shield generators. The guards also were able to walk through the fields while the inmates were blocked in. A path was opened in between everything and the new prisoners were ushered between the inmates. I shut out the probing eyes and we walked into a large chamber; guards surrounded us and I noticed a large panther walk out from a guard house.

"Welcome, welcome to Shark Tank my inmates." His voice was soft and he walked in front of us. "I am the Warden and you are the inmates. You are all here for one reason or another; murder, robbery, larceny, rape, etc." He waved his black paw and he faced us again. "I will not tolerate any shit from any of you; that means behave and life will be good. Be a troublemaker, rabble-rouser, the like, and I will slam my iron paw on your scrawny neck. Any questions?"

"Yeah, when are we going to eat?" A feline called out. The Warden walked up to him and he drew out a black nightstick.

"You eat when I tell you," He slammed the stick into the feline and the cat crumpled to the ground. "You shit when I tell you, you sleep when I tell you. I am the master of this prison and only God above can save you. Take them to their cells and thrown this one in the hole for his smart ass mouth." We were herded into our cells and I sat down on the bed; the doors closed and I examined the room. It was tiny with only a cot, TV, and a small table by the cot. I lay down and the lights died.

It was permanent now.


	2. Chapter 2

Dance of the Macabre

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for no intro for the first chapter. This is an idea that I came up with after watching The Shawshank Redemption and Escape from Alcatraz. It is rated M or R for classic ratings for sometimes harsh language, prison violence, disturbing dialogue, sexual dialogue, and other things not appropriate for kiddies under 16. But I don't care if you read it.

The lights came on at 7:00 the next morning and the guards began waking up the prisoners. My eyes sprung open and I sat up on the bed.

"Cell check!" Someone yelled out and the doors to the cells slid open. I walked out and stood by the door, all the other prisoners did the same and the guard nodded. "Ok, get back in the cells!" We did and they slammed shut. I sat back on my bed and flicked on the tiny TV, it can up with a local news network and that was the only channel. I began listening and it turned out that the Cornerian Army had been sent into Zoness to clean up the mercenaries.

"Thousands of mercs have been captured or killed. They will be sent to all the max security prisons around Lylat. Channel 23 news."

"Hey McCloud, you have a visitor." I stood up and he opened the cell. "Paws." I held them out and he strapped them together. We walked down around the cells and he opened the door that led to the 'waiting' room of some sort. I sat down in a both that was surrounded by solid glass and through the steel-reinforced glass I saw my father.

"Fox."

"Dad, why have you come back?" He seemed to have trouble answering.

"Fox, I…I want to say that I am sorry for throwing you out."

"Dad, no…James that was over ten years ago."

"Fifteen years, twenty days, I haven't stopped counting Fox."

"Well now would be a good time cause I'm in here for fifteen."

"Fox, why did you do it?" I felt a flash of anger fly through me but I restrained myself.

"You abandoned me; I had no home, no family. You were the worst father in the history of Lylat, don't deny it James." I spat it out and my father looked down at the table.

"Fox, I'm truly sorry but I can't change the past."

"And I can't forgive you James." I stood up and I nodded to the guard. He opened the door and I left my father.

"He must be new."

"Haven't you heard who his is? He's Fox McCloud; do you know that he killed twenty Cornerians in less than a few hours? Stay away from him man." I heard the talk in the large shower room. It was an odd configuration with a field that split the large room in half; the field was clear and on either side, both sexes showered.

Yes, it was interesting.

I felt something trace a path on a star tattoo that was on my shoulder and I looked up a large cheetah.

"Hey, I'm looking for a new bitch and I hear that you are new." I didn't say anything and he pushed me. "You hear what I said? You are my new bitch vulpine." I looked at him and motioned with my paw to the females.

"You want a bitch, look over there."

He didn't like that. A wet paw flew toward my head but I quickly ducked and lashed out with my own paw; it slammed into his stomach and he crumpled. I finished him with a hit to the bread basket on his neck. He collapsed to the floor and I noticed that everyone was watching me. Some vixens had gathered and their eyes were boring a hole in my head as I looked around. Butch made a small groan on the floor and I walked out of the water, I threw a towel around myself and they were still watching.

"Man, McCloud took down Butch."

"He's going to be for some Hell soon." I heard someone say as I walked out of the showers.

Later that day I was sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria when a black panther walked up to me. He sat down across from me and I kept silent to hear if he had anything to say.

"McCloud, you remember me." I looked up at him and I did.

"So when are you going to try to kill me?"

"I'm not; you took down Butch and I figured that you and I could become friends, if you will."

"Why me?" I asked and the panther put down his fork.

"Well, you're a serial killer; a mercenary who knows how to fight and I feel that we have a lot in common. Like that tattoo on your shoulder," He pointed to his and I noticed that he had the same one. "I'm in here for murdering senator and his family; a few charges of rape, and other things." I stopped eating and I folded my paws on the table.

"Yes we have a lot in common but why? Are you trying to protect me from something?"

"In an odd sort of way; Butch is a rough character and if you ask the right animals, you can hear the horror stories of what he's done. I arrived here by myself and I didn't want to get in anyone's way. Come on Fox-"

"You want to be friends?" I asked and he nodded. "Call me McCloud and know what you're getting yourself into here. I saw some animals that I put in here, so you watch my back and I'll watch yours." I gave him my paw and he grasped mine. I also noticed something else; there was a red D tattooed onto his forearm and he noticed mine too.

"Get caught drug running?"

"Yes, several times." I took my plate and we placed them on a ledge where they would be taken away.

"McCloud, look." I turned around and I saw Butch. We locked eyes and he pointed at me.

"You're…dead." He mouthed and I nodded.

"I've been dead for years." I said and he walked away.

I walked out into the prison yard and the panther walked with me; we sat down on a ledge and I scanned the yard.

"You still haven't told me what your name is." I said and he looked out over the yard too.

"My birth name is Calyx, but you can call me Cal, it doesn't matter."

"Ok then Cal." I stood up and we began to walk around the yard. He often looked behind him and he held out a paw for me to stop.

"Butch is coming over here."

"Does he have something wrapped in a cloth in his paw?"

"Yes."

"Left or right?"

"It's his right one." I whipped around and the cheetah strode up to me.

"Fox, I'm sorry about for what happened in the showers the other day."

"Bullshit, lose the knife." He looked shocked but his surprise gave way to anger as the blade became visible and he whipped it at me. I dodged and the alarm began ringing; other inmates started fighting and tear gas grenades flew. I felt the impact of several rubber rounds but I ignored them as I ducked another swipe from the knife. Calyx tackled me and he used his momentum to roll us away from Butch; guard surrounded him and he dropped the knife as a tranquilizer dart thudded into his neck. He fell to the ground a few moments later and I stood up.

"Thanks Calyx."

"Just watching your back." A guard came up to us and two more flanked him with the shotguns.

"Were you involved in this?"

"He attacked me, that is all." I responded and I felt a dart thud into my neck. The liquid worked fast and I hit the gravel.

I awoke to darkness; my limbs were securely tied and then the lights came on, they blinded me and I quickly shut my eyes.

"So Fox, can I call you that?" The voice, it was the Warden.

"Most call me murderer, but you can call me McCloud."

"Ok then, McCloud, tell me why you were caught fighting and almost started a riot."

"Butch attacked me; I didn't fight back." The light was lessened and I saw the panther.

"But you attacked him in the showers. I see all McCloud and it was an unprovoked attack, I don't like those in my prison."

"He was going to use me as his bitch."

"Ahh, the bitch defense. You're preaching to the choir, I've heard this story so many times it makes my head spin." He sat down in a chair and his eyes seemed to penetrate me. "Funny, the last time someone held that defense, I threw her in the hole with Butch. Yes, you heard me right; I deal with the females too when they get out of line. When we took him out of the hole; the female was hanging on by a thread of life and she almost died the next day. You know what he did to her? Her cunt was ripped in so many places, teeth marks on her chest, not to mention that her ass was ripped also and it was obvious that she'd been raped over and over, she was covered in blood, and we still don't know the full extent. She is still alive but right now in a hospital under heavy guard and she'll be crippled for the rest of her life." His brutally shocking story didn't faze me, I'd heard worse.

"What was that narrative for?"

"Oh nothing. McCloud, I'm going to let you out now; one false move and I have to use force." He walked up to me and he unlocked the bonds. I rubbed my wrists and the guards came back in; I was escorted back to my cell but it wasn't the same cell.

I had a roommate.


	3. Chapter 3

Dance of the Macabre

Chapter 3

The room was quite different with a bunk bed, bigger TV and a separate bathroom with no shower.

"Calyx, what brings you here?"

"Well, it looks like we're assigned to a room together." The panther jumped gracefully down to the floor and I sighed.

"So tell me how you got the D on your arm." I sat down on the bed and Cal leaned against the wall as I told my tale.

"I was doing a job for a local drug lord on Zoness and my ship was spotted by a rival lord's crew. I don't know how they spotted me since I was cloaked but they turned me in and I was branded." I looked at the D and Calyx nodded.

"I see. So, are the legends about you true?"

"Legends? What legends?"

"Well, I heard that you kill at the drop of a hat; you know twenty Cornerians isn't a bad record."

"Oh that, well, most of it is true but I won't kill at the drop of a hat. You ever hear of 'eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth'?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's how I operate sometimes; if someone gets in my way I kill him or her." Cal nodded and I saw that he admired my coldness. "Don't think of me as your hero."

"McCloud, I'm just like you; we are two different animals and yet, we are the same. Would you like me to consider you an equal?"

"Only if you can live up to it." I responded and he sat down next to me.

"So what is Zoness like? I've only heard of it since I'm from Delta Sector."

"It's literally a mercs heaven; I learned many things there. I learned how to fight, kill, and almost get killed-"

"That's another legend. I heard that you got shot in the chest and somehow you died and came back." I stripped off my shirt and I showed him the wound.

"That one is true. Have you ever died before Calyx?"

"No, I've never even got shot before."

"Well, if we live through this, I'll take you to Zoness. The only problem is that the Feds are moving in and clearing it out." Calyx nodded and we sat in silence for a moment.

"Have you ever been with a vixen McCloud?" I looked at him and a small smile creased his muzzle.

"Yes, a few times in fact. And not just vixens, panthers, tigresses, the like."

"So you've done other species too?"

"Yeah, my personal favorite is probably the panthers."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know, they just have something that I like a lot." I responded.

"Lights out!" Calyx jumped onto the top bed and he sighed.

"Well, see you in the morning." I laid down and I didn't respond.

_Imagine a surreal setting; a family playing in the park. The kit was running with his dad, playing Frisbee and his mother was watching from the picnic table. Dinner was on the grill and the mother realizes that she forgot something in the car; she opens the door and by mistake clicks in the cigarette light._

_Now imagine that the car explodes, killing her. The father and kit run over and another explosion detonates as they are blown back. They both live and the kit's life is shattered at that moment._

_That was me, age ten. Life after that that was pretty shitty considering that I was thrown out a few years later. _

I tossed in the bed and I feel that I could not wake up from the dream that was haunting me. However, my body stopped shaking when I thought about Zoness.

_I pulled the ship into another larger craft's docking bay and a group of heavily armed tigers walked out; they surrounded the drug lord I was delivering to and I walked out of the ship._

_"Fox, do you have my shipment?"_

_"I do, it's in the cargo hold." The lord walked up to me and he handed me a small disk._

_"500,000 credits as the deal stated." _

_"That's not what I was informed. The deal was for 750,000 credits." The drug lord was silent and I knew this was a standoff. _

_"No, you get what I give you." He turned to the tigers and he waved his paw. I pulled my blaster and my ship also turned its guns on them_

_A nice little feature. The drug lord wasn't fazed as my AI came up on my wrist Comm._

_"Shall I vaporize them now Fox?"_

_"Now wait just a moment," The drug lord said as he held up his paws. _

_"Let's have the rest of the money." I said and the tigers started to raise their weapons. "Put those down or I'll have my AI vaporize you." I motioned with my blaster and he tossed me another disk. _

_"Ok, you have your money, now get out of here."_

_I pushed open the door to the strip club and the loud music blared into my ears; flashing lights played all around me and fur was exposed everywhere. A vixen with a lace dress on walked up to me and she smiled as I looked her over._

_"Hey, want to fool around?" I pushed past her and I walked up to the bar. I sat down and a panther with a red dress on who was behind the bar walked up._

_"Can I get you anything?" _

_"Yes, a shot of vodka please." She turned around and my breath caught in my throat, it had no back to it. I looked around and the dance floor was littered with furs as they grinded against each other. Two stripper poles were on either side of the floor and two felines were dancing on the poles; I never had a thing for felines, only vixens, panthers, tigresses, etc. _

_"Here you are." The panther said and I took the glass. She looked at me with a smile and I raised my glass to her. "Are you looking for someone?"_

_"Yes, a falcon by the name of Lombardi." The female nodded and she walked into a side room. I felt a paw on my shoulder and I looked over; a feline had her paws around me and she started to lick the side of my muzzle. _

_"Come with me." I pushed her away but she came back. "I'll give you the wildest ride you have ever had. Come wit-" She stopped because I had my blaster between her ribs._

_"I'm here on business, not pleasure." She removed her arms and her body began shaking. "I don't do felines anyway." She moved into the crowd and I downed the vodka as the panther came back._

_"The flacon you seek is in the back room; I'll take you there." She opened the bar door and they walked into the back room. She left me and I sat down at the small table._

_"Fox McCloud." The falcon was blue feathered with a streak of red running down his forehead. _

_"Lombardi, lose the bitches." I said as the two female falcons looked at me._

_"Oh come on Fox, I thought you'd like some company. And you can call me Falco." _

_"You brought the goods?"_

_"I did, now we have to play for it." Falco said and I shook my head._

_"The deal was that I pay you the money for it."_

_"The deal has changed; Dead Man's Draw." It was a lethal game that he mentioned. Falco pulled out a deck of cards and he dealt me a hand. I looked at my cards and I smiled inwardly; Aces and Eights was the second winning combo and I had them. _

_"Show it." I said and Falco laid his cards down. _

_"Four aces, the goods are mine." The falcon said and he smiled. _

_"Lombardi, you rigged the deck."_

_"McCloud, why would you even suggest that?" I stood up and we instantly had our blasters pointed at each other._

_"Because I have two aces." Before I had the words out of my moth, he fired. I fell back onto the floor as blood exploded from my chest. _

_"Back luck Fox." He lifted up the case of goods and I blacked out._


	4. Chapter 4

Dance of the Macabre

Chapter 4

"Prisoners, this is your wake up call, get your asses up." I slowly awoke the next morning and Calyx was already up.

"Hey Fox, you missed Butch at the showers this morning." I got up and I slowly came awake.

"Did he miss me?" Calyx laughed and he shrugged.

"I don't know; he did look like someone was going to die. When we are out in the yard, he'll probably come looking for you." I pulled on a shirt and he sat down next to me. "You were rolling around a lot last night; were you having a bad dream?"

"Yes…I died again." I lowered my head and the bars slid back. A guard walked in front of the door and he raised his rifle.

"C'mon you two." We walked out and were escorted to the cafeteria. The door shut behind us and I looked out across the room.

"MCCLOUD!" Butch had spotted me.

"Ok Calyx, give me some backup."

"Yes sir." Butch pushed roughly through the inmates and I saw that the guards just looked on.

I would be getting no other help. He stopped in front of me and Calyx stood by my side.

"McCloud, you made a mockery of me in the showers the other day; I'm going to make your life a living fucking Hell." He whispered and I looked back at him.

"Why are you doing this Butch?"

"Because I hate you and your kind McCloud." He said and I saw him look at Calyx. "You're dead too because you're associated with him." Butch walked back to his table and I breathed a sigh of relief. The attack wasn't going to come.

I walked outside and the bright sunlight registered on my retinas as I sat down on a ledge. The prison yard was alive and I watched the inmates as the kept themselves busy.

I noticed something. Butch was out there and he was surrounded by a group of his toadies; he looked at me across the yard and I knew it was coming. I looked for the guards and they had moved to the other end of the prison yard.

_Ok McCloud, keep calm, you'll get through this._ I saw Butch and his group make a long line and they walked toward me. The escape rout was close and his gang formed a half circle around me.

"McCloud, it is your time to die." He said as he pointed a claw at me. "Even that panther can't save you." Calyx was back at the cell and I unsheathed my claws.

"Bring it on bitch." He roared and the gang kept us in the half circle ring. I dodged a swipe from his massive paw and he tried to pin me down as he leapt on me. I rolled to the left and he hit the ground.

"Butch, Butch, Butch!" The crowd roared and he rose to his feet.

"Stay still vulpine!" He screamed and I noticed that he was breathing hard; I hadn't even broken a sweat yet. I cracked a smile and he let out a primal roar as he took something from one of his group. He whipped out a long knife and the alarm screamed out a warning. Tear gas flew into the yard and a group of guards began firing live rounds; I felt a smack to my shoulder and I hit the floor as AR33 Assault Rifle fire poured into the gang. They fell and Butch ran like Hell the other way; I watched as the guards raised their guns and Butch fell as round tore him open. The guards rushed up to me and I raised my paws to show them that I wasn't armed. They hauled me up and I screamed as the round dug into my shoulder.

"Get him to the infirmary." I heard someone say. Then, I blacked out.

I awoke sometime later to the feel of soft sheets.

"He's awake." I heard and I opened my eyes; the doctor injected me with a liquid. The medical bay was a large one with other beds in it and I saw that other inmates were in for wounds from the yard too.

"Did Butch make it?" The doctor walked over and he flipped through his clipboard.

"He was killed in the yard, 38 puncture wounds all over his body, yeah he's dead." I sighed and another figure walked up.

"McCloud, can't you stop getting in fights can you?"

"No, Warden." The muscular panther smiled and I was taken off guard.

"Well thanks for getting rid of Butch, McCloud, you really did me a favor there."

"Any time Warden." He walked away and I closed my eyes.

I walked into the shower and I stood underneath the water; I looked around and all the other inmates stared at me. A vulpine walked up to me and we locked eyes.

"I speak for all the inmates here when I say thanks for getting rid of Butch." The inmates turned back and I felt an odd sense of acceptance in Shark Tank.

A female caught my eye and she drew her paw down her form.

_Geez, why is it always the lionesses?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Dance of the Macabre

Chapter 5

I slowly awoke in the cot and I yawned as I heard Calyx jump down from the top bunk.

"Well, I hear that Butch got killed yesterday."

"Yeah, after almost killing me." I said and I swung my legs onto the floor. Calyx sat next to me and I rubbed my eyes as I woke up. "Oh, I had a bad day yesterday."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you man."

"Its ok Cal, you could have been hurt or worse, killed." I replied and he shrugged.

"It would have been a better alternative than this."

I sat with my panther friend and there was a new batch of inmates coming in the main gate. I watched them and I sucked in a breath; I saw him, he was walking alone and it had been three years since he had killed me.

"Calyx, it's him…" I stood up and I began walking toward him. The fields stopped me but I stared at him and for a moment we locked eyes. He saw me and he went white under his feathers.

"F-F-Fox McCloud?" He said as he walked by.

"Falco Lombardi," I whispered and Calyx walked up to me.

"So he killed you?" I nodded and I clenched my paws.

I walked into the cafeteria and Calyx nudged me in the side.

"Hey, there he is." Falco was seated alone at a table and I restrained myself as I walked over. He kept eating and I sat down across from him.

"Falco." He dropped his fork and he was unable to speak as Calyx sat down next to me. "Welcome to the Shark Tank; you can either be my friend or you can wind up dead on the shower floor." I gave him my paw and he slowly took mine.

"Fox, uh, I…" I gripped his paw tightly and my eyes blazed fire at him and I let him go.

"Watch my back and you will be protected from the sick bastards that are here. Falco, put it behind us, the past is the past." I said. I was making amends with him because I needed all the support I could get.

"Falco, Calyx." The panther said as he shook the avian's wing.

"Fox, why have you decided to forgive me?" I smiled at him and he was taken off guard.

"Because even though you shot and killed me, the past is the past and it won't get me out of here if I kill you." I replied.

I sat back in my cot after dinner and I slipped on a pair of sleek headphones; they analyzed my brainwaves and my favorite band began thundering into my ears. I loved _Demon Hunter_ and I used to think of their songs when I was on some sniping missions. They would keep me focused and I never missed. I slowly closed my eyes and the music took me away from Shark Tank.

_I try to push myself up_

_I'm breaking from the inside_

_I try to push it out of mind_

_Switch_

_Switch_

_You better take it back and run_

_Switch _

_Switch_

_You better take it back and run home_

Over the next few weeks, Falco and I began developing a friendship and my group grew from Calyx, Falco and two tigers that were new to the prison system. They were brothers that were caught in a triple homicide and were sent to prison. I walked onto the prison yard and I saw my 'posse' if you will. I walked up to them and they had occupied the small ledge where I had first sat.

"Janus, Mishkin, Falco and Calyx, what have I missed?"

"A few females have asked about you." Falco responded and Calyx held in a chuckle.

"Don't be an assclown Falco."

"No I'm serious; a lioness over there has been looking for you." Mishkin, one of the tigers, added.

"Too bad she wasn't looking for you Mishkin." Janus said and I shook my head. I walked over to the field and the lioness pressed her paws to the barrier.

"Hey there."

"What do you want?" I asked and she locked gazes with me.

"I want to screw you so bad it hurts." She said quite dryly.

"No really, what do you want with me?" She repeated the phrase and I sighed; just another whore who wanted what was in my pants. "Later." I walked away from the barrier and my crew was laughing quietly at me. "Oh shut the Hell up." I sat down next to them and I saw something starting on the other side of the yard on the female side. "Stay sitting, we don't want to get involved in this."

"What's going on over there, Fox?" Mishkin asked me.

"The females are getting into a fight."

"Just ignore them." Calyx intoned. There was a large explosion in one of the guard towers, the main one in fact, and the shield system died.

"Oh shit!" I said and another explosion rocked the prison.

My way out was opened.

"Fox, what are we doing?"

"Run with me, I'm getting out of here. Come on Mishkin!"

"What if they catch us?" Mishkin asked, quite worried.

"Will they kill us?" Janus asked.

"Not if we leave now!" My crew and I ran past the main gate and assault rifle rang out everywhere as guards were brutally killing the inmates. We ran into the docking bay and it was in flames; I saw one fighter that was unoccupied and I ran to it. The hatch closed behind us and I sat in the pilot's seat. "Does anyone know how to fly this?" I asked.

"I can." Mishkin said and I let him take the seat. He ran his paws over the console and the fighter lifted off. Falco let out a yell as it shot off the planet and I gripped the seat as the g-force pressed us back.

"Mishkin, have you ever flown before?" I asked when we reached space.

"Well," Mishkin coughed nervously and I gave him a look.

"Mishkin, you've never flown this type of fighter before." Janus said and he laughed.

Author's Note: Lyrics from _Demon Hunter, Album Demon Hunter, And Song: And the Sky Went Red…I think._


	6. Chapter 6

Dance of the Macabre

Chapter 6

I awoke the next day to the sounds of my team talking.

"They're looking all over for us."

"If we're caught, they will kill us on sight even if we surrender." I rose up from the chair I was sitting in the cockpit and I walked into where they were talking.

"Welcome to the life of an escaped convict, gentlemen."

"Fox, I don't want to get caught and killed." Mishkin said and I looked at Calyx.

"Zoness anyone?"

I put the craft down and Mishkin walked up to me.

"Do you know what you're doing Fox?"

"Yes, I know Zoness like the back of my paw."

"Ok, you guys stay here and I'll check out the lay of the land. Feds have been trying to clean up this area so if I don't come back in thirty minutes, get out of here." I said and I strapped on a blaster.

"Be careful out there Fox."

I walked out into the streets and my concerns were alleviated for the moment; they were filled with furs and I blended in as I slipped into the crowd. I noticed the very same strip club that I had died in so long ago.

_Oh what the Hell…_ I walked in and nothing had changed. Business was going slow today and I sat down at the bar.

"Well, look who it is." The panther I had seen so long ago was back and she walked up to me. "I thought you were dead."

"It takes more than that to kill me." I nodded and she placed a shot of vodka in front of me. "Thanks."

"No problem honey." The panther was wearing a different dress but like the previous, it didn't have a back.

It was with good reason too. I looked around and females were sitting around everywhere; I ignored them and the panther came back.

"So why did you come back?"

"Well, I heard that the Feds were cleaning up Zoness, I wanted to see if that was true."

"Yeah, they haven't touched my place yet but they swept through the streets a few cycles ago."

"So you're the owner?"

"Yep," She laughed a bit and continued. "When you were killed, I was harassed by the Feds about the amount of violence so I had to ban mercs."

"Bummer."

"Yeah, but you can come here any time honey."

"Call me Fox." I said and her jaw dropped slightly.

"Not Fox McCloud, the serial killer?"

"The same," She took a step back and I held my paws up. "Don't worry; I don't kill for sport anymore." She still was a bit tentative but I downed the shot.

"So, um, Fox, didn't you get sent to Shark Tank?"

"I did, but there was a disturbance and I escaped with a few other inmates. Do you have a place that I could hole up for a while?" She thought about it and I placed the shot glass on its top.

"How many inmates do you have?"

"Five, including me."

"Ok, I have a back room and there's a basement here that I can hide from the Feds."

"I'll be back in a while, don't leave." I said and I walked out of the bar.

I walked back into the bar an hour later and my team were with me. The panther walked up to us and she and Calyx made eye contact; I coughed and she led us to the basement. It was nicely furnished and the two tigers and Falco took the room.

"Do you have another room?" I asked and the panther nodded. We walked to the end of the basement and the panther flipped a small panel over; she typed in a code and Calyx and I walked into the room. It was half the size of the basement and it also doubled as the weapons room.

"Sorry about the space issue; I keep a stash of weapons here just in case."

"This will do." The panther made eye contact with Calyx again and she smiled as he watched her go.

"Wow, she's a piece of work."

"So you want to f-"

"Shut up Fox," He cut me off and I laughed. "Of course I do." I walked into the other room and the inmates had staked out there places.

"Fox, how long are we going to be here?" Janus asked me.

"As long as we need." He sat down on his cot and I sat down next to him. "At least we won't get bored." We all laughed but it was cut short when the panther ran down the stairs.

"Quiet, the Feds are here and they are looking for you Fox." We shut up and the panther looked at me. "I'll come back down when they are gone." She ran up the stairs and we headed into the small room. The lights were cut and we kept silent. I thought how terrifying this would be to Mishkin and Janus; they were younger than me and I placed my paw on Mishkin.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here alive."

The black husky walked into the strip club and four agents walked in behind him; he switched on his Comm on his wrist and he walked over to the panther.

"Can I get you boys something?"

"Yes, I'm looking for an escaped serial killer; his name is Fox McCloud, have you seen him?" He displayed the picture on his Comm and she played a cool bluff.

"No sir, I haven't seen him since he was in my club a few years ago. Now I have a strict policy in my bar so if you're not going to buy something or buy a stripper, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The husky looked around and he nodded to his agents.

"Go on, I'll be out in a while." The four left and the husky folded his paws. "I'll have a martini, no olive and shaken, not stirred." She whipped up the drink in a few minutes and the panther placed the martini in front of him. "I have a few questions to ask you."

"Go ahead, I have nothing to hide."

"You can say that again." The husky said as he remarked about her dress.

"What did you say?" The panther asked indignant.

"So how has business been going lately?"

"Shitty, thanks to you and your lot." She said with a bit of anger.

"Well, General Pepper has asked us to clean up Zoness and it's not my problem that you might lose business. Now you say you saw Fox McCloud a few years ago?"

"Yes, he came to my bar and he wanted to meet with someone else."

"Do you remember who?"

"No, it was too long ago." The husky didn't like that and the panther could feel the tension in the room heat up. Most of the strippers went into a back room that was for when business was slow and a few were sitting at a table, listening.

"What is your name?"

"Most call me Zima, but you can call me whatever you like."

"Well then Zima, I'll be back. I hope you aren't hiding anything from me." He walked out of the bar and Zima breathed a sigh of relief, it was over. She walked to the entrance of the bar and the agents and the husky walked out into their ship outside. It shot off and Zima walked back down into the basement.

"Hey guys, they left." The lights came back on and I had an AR33 Assault Rifle pointed at her. "Whoa, they're gone and you can put that away." I walked out into the room and I listened intently.

"No they're not. Get back up there and pick up a crate of liquor so you have an excuse."

"Fox,"

"Do it and we won't be discovered." She obediently did what I asked and Zima walked back up the stairs with a case of liquor. Three more Feds had walked in and they had sat down at the bar.

"Can I help any of you?"

"Yes, three vodkas." One said in a cold tone of voice. She quickly broke the crate open and the three drinks were out in a few minutes. The agents stared at her while she worked behind the bar and she felt their eyes running down her form.

"I'm not for sale boys."

"We don't care." One said as he set his glass down and pulled out his blaster.

"Get out from behind the bar and come with us."

"You're wearing what a stripper would wear." Zima knew this could end in someone's death so she walked up to the bar and placed her paws on a shotgun under the mahogany.

"Show me your badges."

"This is our badge now get your candy ass out here now." Zima looked like she was going to move when her paw knocked the blaster out of his paw; the shotgun was out and she pumped three shells in it.

"Anyone care to die today? Badges now." They stood up and the double barreled shotgun glinted dully in the light. "No badges? Get your asses out of my bar before I blow your heads off." They moved toward the door and a real Fed walked in.

"What is going on here?"

"Arrest these animals Officer; I have them on charges of impersonating a Federal Agent and attempted rape." The three tried to explain but the Officer raised his weapon and they quietly filed out. Zima sighed again and she replaced the shotgun back where it was. She walked back into the basement and I saw the lights flick on.

"They are gone now, aren't they?"

"Yes." Calyx walked up to her and I could feel the sparks fly.

"Thanks for hiding us down here, um," He gestured for a name and she gave it to him.

"Zima. And no problem; now do you have a name?"

"Yes, Calyx."

"Calyx, you're a serial killer just like Fox."

"Yes, only he's worse." He took her paw and I could feel something about them; it was like they were old lovers from some long time ago.

"Hey, get a room." Falco said and the two tigers chuckled.

"Now that wouldn't be a bad idea." Zima said and Calyx's jaw dropped.

_Author's Note: I used a James Bond ref, so that's covered. Well, that was one Hell of a chapter, I'm not sure what should happen from here so either drop me a line or write a review or do both about what to do now. Later_

_Silver Meta Dragon_


	7. Chapter 7

Dance of the Macabre

Chapter 7

Author's Note: Just before I begin, I would like to thank Hand of Blades, he is the only one who is reviewing my stories so thanks Hand. All you people who are too lazy to review, shape up please and even if you review it anonymously, I'll still be happy. Ok, here we go.

I awoke sometime during the night and something told me that there was going to be a disturbance. I went into the weapons room and I grabbed the AR33, I took some ammo for it and also strapped on a belt in which I put the ammo and a few grenades. The others were sleeping but I felt a paw on my shoulder.

"Fox, where are you going?" It was Calyx.

"Calyx, I feel that something isn't right here. Where is Zima?"

"Probably up in her room, why?"

"Because I feel that something is wrong. Grab a weapon and let's go." Calyx took a pistol, shot gun and plenty of explosive shells. We snuck upstairs and I looked into the dark club; there was no change and my eyes quickly adapted to the darkness. I'd had an operation on my vision to allow my eyes to 'see' in the dark, it had come in handy several times. "Wait here, I'll be back." I said and Calyx held his shotgun to his chest as I crouch-walked to where the stairs were. I looked up and I slowly advanced up the stairs; when I came up to the top, I opened the door slowly and the moon's light shown through the window. I saw Zima and since her fur was completely pitch black, I could only see her outline. I walked over and I shook her. "Zima," She stirred and rolled over.

"Fox? What are you doing here?"

"Something is wrong, I can feel it." She sat up and I looked out the window. The streets had a few animals on it but since it was very late, they were mostly empty. "I need to get out of here." I turned to the panther and she was already dressed.

"Ok, but what about the others?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't care about Falco, I have already died once, and I will not do it again. The tigers are still green in their ways and I can't take them. Now Calyx is a different story, he is a seasoned mercenary and I could use him by my side but since I saw something between you and him, I'm going to ask him to stay here."

"Fox, you can't do that, what if the Feds raid this place and they are found?"

"Well," I paused and Calyx came up the stairs.

"Hey, I was wondering what you two were doing."

"Calyx, I have to ask you something." I said.

"Yes Fox, anything."

"You are going to stay here with Zima and the rest of my group. I need to leave this place now and I'm going to have to part ways now." Calyx was generally shocked and his jaw dropped. "Keep them safe and try not to get caught. Unless you want to leave with me, we have to leave now." Calyx looked over to Zima and she grasped his paw.

"It's up to you Calyx." He was torn between Zima and me, I could tell by looking at him.

"Fox, I need to stay here, the two tigers, Janus and Mishkin need someone that they can look up to as an example." I stuck out my paw and I took his black one in mine.

"You will always be my friend, panther. No matter what."

"Don't get caught and sent back to Shark Tank, Fox."

"I won't." I listened carefully and the sound of silence was deafening. I walked over to the window and it squeaked open as I looked out; Zoness for the first time was still. "Good bye." I leapt out the window and landed on the roof the strip club. The AR33 lay on my back and the ammo felt strangely light as I hit the street. I ran back to the ship and I was surprised to see it was still there. I walked up to it and the hatch opened at my presence; I walked into the craft and the lights had been cut. The darkness consumed me and the hatch shut behind. I walked into the cockpit and sat down in the pilot's seat; I switched the craft on and the engines roared to life as I hit the thrusters. The craft rose off the ground and I hit the warp; Zoness was gone and I was on the run again.

I sat back in the cockpit and I wondered where I would go. Where could I go? I am an inmate at Shark Tank Correctional Facility and they must be scouring the galaxy looking for me. Besides, everyone knew my face; they could easily ID me as the serial killer I was.

I had to go back. I turned the ship around and pushed the throttle forward as far as the engines could allow.

Another day passed since Fox was gone. Calyx threw back a shot of hard whisky and he continued his conversation with Zima.

"I'm still wondering why Fox left."

"He had to Calyx; he said something about that night didn't feel right."

"I still wish he had stayed." Janus and Mishkin sat next to him and they watched the strippers, this was their first time in the scene.

"So what do you think of that one Janus?" Mishkin asked as he pointed to a feline.

"Nah, I like that one better." Janus replied as he pointed to a tigress on a pole.

"Oh, I didn't see her."

"How could you miss?" Janus began to elaborate and the tigress noticed. She slid off the pole and walked over to them.

"Well, it's been a long time since I've seen two young tigers in here." The pair was struck dumb and she laughed. She sat in between them and she knew what they were looking at. "So, how do you two like the selection tonight?"

"Well, um, they're, I mean it is very um," Janus stumbled on his words as the tigress nuzzled his ear.

"See that room over there? That's where we go if you want all your fantasies to come true." Janus looked over and the striped female stood up. "I'll give you some time to think about it." She walked off and Mishkin punched his brother in the arm.

"Ohh, you know what she was thinking right?" Janus could only nod and someone entered the club.

"Fox!" Calyx said as I walked up to them.

"I've come back; I just couldn't leave you guys." Zima smiled at me and I nodded as Calyx moved over to me.

"I thought you weren't going to come back."

"Well, I had a chat with myself and I knew I couldn't just up and leave you guys." The door opened again and I turned, Falco walked in and I noticed a look in his eye.

"Fox," That was all he said and I knew something was wrong. I pulled out a napkin and motioned for pen from Zima. She quickly handed me one and I wrote on the paper. _Bug?_ He nodded and I gave him the articles.

_Feds caught me, get out of here. They found your ship and know you are here._ The news was heartbreaking and I turned to the others.

_We have to leave, Feds are coming for me. Do you have transportation Zima?_ She nodded and I patted the AR33 on my back, it might come in handy. Falco suddenly collapsed to the floor and I felt his pulse, it had flat lined.

"Come on, we have to go now!" I said as Zima led the way. We went through the back room and she opened the door to the small garage. It had a souped up roadster in it and there was only room for three.

I heard the screams of the strippers in the other room and I picked the AR33 up.

"I'll stay here to fend them off, you guys get out of here."

"But-" Zima started to say when Calyx flat out kissed her. She was taken aback but gave in after a few seconds.

"Take the tigers and get out of here. If we go back to prison, so be it." Calyx said and Zima started the car. The tigers jumped in and she shot out of the garage as the Feds approached the room we were in.

"I'll take down the lead ones and you can grab some of their weapons."

"Just like when we were mercenaries, eh Fox?" I nodded and the AR33 felt alive in my paws as I crouched and slammed a clip in. A grenade flew in but Calyx with his lighting reflexes caught it and threw it back. There was a yell and the grenade detonated; a wolf was thrown into the room with an M4 and Calyx jumped on him. He broke the wolf's neck and while rolling to avoid the fire, grabbed the M4 and some ammo. The M4 is a short weapon with a large clip of 200 rounds and obscene recoil.

But it gets the job done. Calyx climbed on top of a small rack and he held the M4 like it was an old friend.

"Hey, surrender in there."

"You will not be harmed if you do." I heard two voices say and I whispered to Calyx.

"They will rush in after a few seconds of silence, kill all." He nodded and they did as I predicted. They were no ordinary Feds, the SWAT team had been sent in and they were heavily armored. I pulled the trigger and I took down one as Calyx opened up with his gun. They were caught in an ambush and blood cascaded onto the wall as I felt the clip run dry. I put another clip in and let loose again; the M4 rifle was silent and I noticed that Calyx had taken a hit. The SWAT team pulled back and I rushed over to my friend; he had taken a hit above the heart, into the shoulder, and blood was slowly leaking out of him.

"Fox, they got me."

"You'll pull through; I'll get us out of here." The team swarmed in behind me and I was caught.

"Throw down your weapon and stand up SLOWLY!" Someone yelled. I put down my gun and I slowly stood up. I turned around and there were three members of the team left. "Now raise your paws and-" He was cut of my fist and I used him as a animal shield.

"I'm not dying today." I whispered in his ear as I kept my head behind his.

"Let him go! Do it!"

"No, you'll have to kill me!" I yelled back and the back door to the garage opened. I looked back and black suited SWAT members piled in. They opened up with their weapons and I felt the impacts of the lasers on my back.

The doctor walked over to the autopsy table and three other figures were there with him. He pulled up his glasses and held his clipboard as they looked down on a white sheeted object.

"Gentlemen, we are here today to examine the body of a renowned mercenary. Any questions before he is examined?"

"Just that I hope he died a painful death." The Warden of Shark Tank said.

"We'll see." The doctor said as he pulled the sheet back; the body of Fox McCloud was exposed and he began pointing out the injuries. "Thirty bullets to the back, one to the head, four to the leg and one to the right arm. I have thoroughly examined him and Fox McCloud is pronounced dead at 1200 hours." He replaced the sheet and General Pepper sighed.

"I'm glad that this serial killer has been disposed of." He said and he left the coroner's office. The Warden left without saying a word and the doctor walked up to the third figure.

"Well, he's dead." The figure nodded and he traced a paw on his muzzle.

"You have saved my brother and me; light has left, never to return. I will miss you Fox McCloud." Mishkin said as he left the office.

_Author's Note: Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed the ride and I will post up another few stories that I lost when my account was closed. As always, drop me a line as a review or email. _

_Great Fox 1_

_Silver Meta Dragon_


End file.
